The Date That Almost Wasn't
by Hopefaith2
Summary: The sequel to "When Felicity Meets Saphire". Felicity, Saphire, and Pit are finally going on that date. But all is not well, as someone tags along to try and separate the trio for good.


_**Hey everybody! Hopefaith2 here finally bringing you guys something awesome. So, a few months back, I uploaded the story "When Felicity Meets Saphire". That was about when my OC, Felicity, unexpectedly met her young five year old cousin, Saphire. So, at 15PrincessAutumn15's request, here is the sequel to that story that did surprisingly well. Okay, moving on. So,**__** this is was written before, but I decided to revise this, and it went under a major renovation. So here it is, under a new name, here's the sequel to "When Felicity Meets Saphire", now named "The Date That Almost Wasn't". I don't own anything except Felicity. Saphire is owned by 15PrincessAutumn15. So Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Skyworld: Angel Land

Another week has come and gone, and soon enough, it was Friday. But this Friday was very special in comparison to the other Fridays that have gone by. This was the Friday that the supposed date between Pit, Felicity, and little Saphire would commence. After the events that occurred the first time the three of them met, Pit decided to give it another go, hoping that his increased chances to impress Felicity and Saphire will work in his favor. In Angel Land, our favorite winged hero is getting ready as best as he can. He is wearing an outfit that in very much unlike his normal attire. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black leather jacket. He doesn't have on his grass crown, but decided to leave it at home. His light brown hair is in the same hairstyle it usually is, thinking Felicity wouldn't like it if he did change it up. He takes one last look in the mirror, wanting to be nothing but perfect for his dates. He looks at his watch, and realizes it's 6:50 p.m. He was supposed to pick up Felicity and Saphire at 7.

"Aw man! I only have ten minutes to get there! This isn't the way to start a good impression with them, especially Felicity!" Pit says frantically as he rushes out of his room and out of Angel Land (but not before properly saluting the Goddess Palutena, who wished him luck on his date and hoped for the best.) He runs out to the doors, and patiently, and impatiently waits for the doors to open as he takes off his jacket to reveal his big, white wings. As soon as the door opens, he jumps out the door, spreads his wings, and flies down to the Mushroom Kingdom, and to the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's Castle<span>

"I can't wait till Pit takes me and Felicity to the fair! I'm so excited!" Little Saphire says as she jumps up and down in excitement. All the adults, and Saphire are in the living room of Peach's Castle, waiting for Pit to arrive. Peach, Daisy, Luigi, and Mario are sitting on the couch and chairs, waiting for Felicity to come down the stairs to join the rest of them as well.

"Saphire, we understand that you're very excited, but can you please sit down, and wait for Felicity to come down, and for Pit to arrive?" Peach says sincerely to the hyperactive five year old. Saphire sits down and pouts in impatience. Saphire, if you don't know by now, is Peach, Daisy, and recently discovered that she is also Felicity's five-year-old cousin. She is a short, strawberry blond hair, true blue eyed little girl. She is wearing a true blue dress with a yellow orange ribbon that is tied in a bow wrapped around her waist. On the top of her head is the crown that is very similar to Peach's and on her feet are the yellow orange sneakers, with yellow green shoelaces.

"When's Pit going to be here, Daisy? He said he be here by 7, right?"

"Yeah Saph. Don't worry. He said he'd be here, so he'll be here okay?" Daisy says while patting the young girl on her head, reassuring her. Suddenly, the door bells rings, shocking the adults and child. Saphire gets up from her chair and runs toward the door.

"Saphire, get back here! Don't rush toward the door! You don't know who's behind it!" Peach says as he gets up, and follows her. Saphire tries to look through the peephole, but she's too short to reach it. Peach comes behind her, and looks through the hole. On the doorstep is our favorite Angel, with two bouquets in his hands. Peach smiles and unlocks the door to reveal the angel waiting. Mario, Daisy, and Luigi walk a few minutes in time to see her open the door.

"Pit! Glad you made it! Come in! How was the trip? How's the goddess Palutena?"

"Hello princess, everyone. The trip was fine. And the Goddess Palutena is doing great as always. Are Felicity and Saphire ready?"

"Pit! You came!" Saphire screams as she rushes towards the angel. Pit carefully sets down the bouquets on the bottom of the stairs. He then bends down, picks her up, and swings her around. He sets the five-year-old down, and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course I came. I said I was going to take you and Felicity to the fair, and I always keep my word. So, is Felicity ready yet?"

"I believe she is. She should be at this time. Felicity! Come downstairs! Pit's here, and he and Saphire are waiting for you!"

"Be down in a minute! I'm looking for my cell phone!"

"You should have found that earlier! What if it isn't charged?"

"It's charged. I put it on the charger about an hour ago! I just can't remember where I put it! Ahhh damnit!"

"Language young lady!"

"Sorry! Now where did I put it?" Peach turns to Pit with an apologetic look on her face. Pit chuckles and shakes his head, showing that he doesn't mind waiting for a few more minutes, but Saphire is pouting, and standing impatiently at her older cousin's actions. Soon, they hear footsteps, going down the stairs. They see Felicity walking down the stairs. She is wearing a lavender dress like shirt, blue skinny jeans, and lavender sneakers. Her hair is curly, and out on her shoulders, and a medium sized bang somewhat covers her right eye. She's wearing lavender eyes shadow and clear lip-gloss. She smiles as she sees Pit staring at her with total shock and awe. As she walks on the last stair and makes it to the floor, she puts her hand on her hip, and she gives him a quite flirtatious look.

"My, you look very handsome tonight. Don't you think Saphire?"

"Yeah. You look really handsome Pit!"

"Thank you both. And you look very pretty in your dress Saphire." Saphire does a twirl in her dress to show it off to Pit.

"Thank you. Felicity bought it for me. And Felicity looks really pretty tonight. Don't you think, Pit?" She says as she looks up at them. Pit slowly makes his way toward Felicity, and takes her hands into his, and looks straight into her eyes.

"Your cousin looks beautiful tonight." Felicity blushes as she turns her head away from him.

"You sure about that? I'm just wearing some regular clothes." Pit puts his hand under her chin, and lifts up her face to make eye contact.

"You never needed to wear anything fancy to look beautiful. You could wear rags, and you would still be beautiful to me." Felicity blushes a very crimson color at Pit's compliment, but still manages to maintain eye contact.

"Thank you." Pit lets go of her hands, and picks up one of the bouquets.

"Here you are, Saphire." Pit says as he gives one bouquet of White Carnations to Saphire, who takes them happily.

"These are really pretty. Thank you!"

"And these are for you." Pit says as he hands Felicity the bouquet of pink, lavender, and red roses. Felicity gasps at her bouquet, and the colors of the roses they represent as she slowly takes the bouquet from his hands. The lavender roses represent love at first sight, which she already knew and thought about Pit as well. The pink roses represent grace, which she heard before, but those colors didn't surprise her. It was the red roses she saw in the bouquet that surprised her. She, along with Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi knew what the red roses represent: true love. _Is he serious about me being his true love? No, he couldn't be! Could he?_

"These are very lovely. Thank you very much." Felicity says as she smells them, and smiles at Pit.

"Can we go now?" Saphire asks, interrupting their sentimental moment and Felicity's train of thought, knowing that if she didn't, then they would never get to the fair in time. Peach and Daisy take the bouquets from the girls' hands, and put them in the kitchen, leaving only The Marios, Saphire, Felicity, and Pit are left in the doorway.

"Sure thing. Shall we Felicity?" Pit says as he holds his arm out for her.

"We shall." Felicity says as she puts on her arm in his, and uses her other hand to hold Saphire's hand.

"Have fun tonight guys. Be careful." Luigi says to the trio as he leans against the wall.

"We will Lou."

"Okay Luigi."

"Bye!"

"Look after each other okay?" Mario says, even though he knows that he doesn't have to say to them.

"We will!" Felicity and Pit say together as they leave the castle, along with Saphire in tow.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom Fair<span>

As the trio finally arrive to the fair, they realize that it's a very happy, and loud place, with the usual rides, like a roller coaster, the Merry Go Round, the Ferris Wheel, but what was so different about this one was that they had a "Tunnel of Love", and a petting zoo. Little Saphire is intoxicated by all the sounds, colors, and sounds the fair was making, and clearly made her more excited to try them.

"So, which ride would you like to go on first?" Pit says while looking at Saphire, then Felicity. Felicity huffs a big sigh and crosses her arms.

"I really don't know. Saphire what ride do you want to go on first?"

"I want to go on the roller coaster!" Felicity's face pales up immediately, and her breathing start to quicken at Saphire's answer, quickly making Pit look at her with a worried look.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Stop giving me that look."

"Are you sure Felicity? What about your-"

"They can wait. It's for Saphire, so let's ride the Roller Coaster."

"Yay!" Saphire screams as she runs ahead to the Roller Coaster. Felicity takes a few deep breaths, puts her head held high, and starts to walk toward the roller coaster. _I can do this. I can make it through. One roller coaster won't kill me. _Pit, who has yet to move, sighs at her stubborn attitude, and runs to catch up with them.

_One roller coaster ride later..._

"Wow! Wasn't that fun! Especially at the loop de loop!" Saphire says as she runs out of the roller coaster exit. Pit walks out next all calm and collected.

"Yeah, it was really fun."

"Can we go on it again?"

"Maybe later. If we have enough time to go back."

"Yay! Wait. Where's Felic? Wasn't she right behind us?" She was right. Felicity was the last one of the trio to get on the ride, and the last one to leave it as well. Pit opens his mouth, and is about to say he didn't know, until they hear a moan in pain. The duo turns around to see Felicity, looking pale and somewhat sickly as she slowly makes her way toward them with an attempt of a smile on her face. Pit and Saphire rush toward her.

"Felicity? Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm...fine. Just give..me a..few." Pit puts his arm around her waist, just in case she passes out, and slowly leads her to a bench. He sets her down carefully on the bench, and lays her down on it. He takes off his leather jacket, and wraps it over her. Her eyes are closed, yet her breathing is still fast, and her face is still white. He goes down on bended knee, and moves some hair out her face, to get a good look of it. After a few minutes, her breathing finally slows down to normal, and her color is starting to return to the caramel tone.

"Felicity, are you alright? Why did you go on that ride? You know how you get with heights, and with your panic disorder."

"Saphire wanted to go, so I had to take one for the team."

"What's wrong with Felic, Pit?" Saphire says as she looks at her cousin worriedly. Pit turns around to face her.

"It's her acrophobia and panic disorder taking their toll on her."

"What are those?"

"Acrophobia is a really bad fear of heights. And panic disorder is when Felicity gets really nervous or scared about something, that she passes out."

"Is that why she's like this? Because she went on the roller coaster with us?"

"Yeah. She really wanted you to enjoy yourself, even at the expense of her health apparently."

"I heard that. Just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean I'm completely unconscious."

"You know it's true. How are you feeling?" Pit says as he turns his attention on Felicity, who's opening her eyes, and smiling at him.

"Much better actually. How about we go on some rides."

"Are you sure? You don't need to lie down any longer?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Felicity sits up, and gets up from the bench with Pit's help. She gives him back his leather jacket, and then bends down toward Saphire.

"So Saphire, what ride would you like to go on next?"

"I don't want to go on the next one."

"Well, why not? Are you feeling bad about what happened at the roller coaster? Saph, it was my choice to go on. You didn't force me to do anything. Okay?"

"The next ride is for couples only." Felicity looks at her with a confused look on her face. As soon as she realizes what ride Saphire is talking about, her eyes widen, and she blushes a very crimson color. She gets up to face Pit, who looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"So, what ride does she want to go on next?"

"She doesn't want to go on the next ride."

"Why not?"

"Because the Tunnel of Love is a couples only ride." Pit's eye widen as he starts to blush a crimson color as well.

"But Saph, I don't want you to be out here by yourself."

"But, I want to pet the animals. And the Petting Zoo is right across from the ride. You'll see me when you two finish the ride! Please!"

"She has a point. We'll see her right when we get out the ride. She'll be fine." Felicity looks at Pit, then Saphire. Felicity sighs as she gives in to the duo, yet again.

"Fine, but before we go, come here Saphire." Saphire obeys as she walks to her older cousin. Felicity bends down to her little cousin, puts two fingers on her chest. She closes her eyes and concentrates as a white light appears on her fingers. The light disappears, and she opens her eyes.

"I just put a spell over you that lets me know when you're danger. That way, I'll always know when and where you're in danger."

"Thank you, Felicity!" Saphire says as she hugs her older cousin. Felicity hugs her back, and kisses her strawberry blond hair. Pit can't help but smile at the fact that they could be like sisters. They finally let go as Saphire runs toward the Petting Zoo, while Felicity watches that she makes it there. Pit walks to her, and offers his hand, which she takes, and helps her up from the ground. They walk toward the ride hand in hand. As soon as the Swan like boat approaches the duo, Pit walks into the boat first, while leading Felicity into it, while still holding her hand. As they sit down, the boat begins to move. The ride is dark, but is soon brightened by a dark pink light, and a very familiar song starts to play, startling the both of them.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

"Wow."

"What?"

"They're playing a song from 'The Little Mermaid'. Out of all the love songs they could have picked."

"Really? Well, what's the title of this song?" Felicity blushes crimson red while Pit looks at her curiously.

"It's called 'Kiss the Girl.'" Pit also starts to blush a crimson red color, as they both look away from each other, embarrassed.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>My, oh, my<em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>Ain't it shame, too bad<em>  
><em>You gonna miss the girl<em>

Pit looks at Felicity, who's looking in the water with a somewhat sad expression on her face. He's about to try to get her attention, but his nerves get the best of him, and just looks away. After he does, Felicity manages to see his attempt, sighs and looks back at the water, secretly wishing that he would make a move on her.

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl<em>

Pit swallows the last of his nerves, and gathers all his strength and courage to finally listen to the song, and do what it (in this case Sebastian) tells him. He takes a deep breath, and turns to face the lavender princess, who has her hand into the water.

"Felicity?" Felicity turns around to face the angel. He puts his hand on her chin, and raises her face to face him. He puts that hand down, and slowly moves that hand, and his other hand around her waist, forcing the teenage sorceress to move closer to him, but in reality, she doesn't really mind. In fact, she's been waiting for him to make a move the whole night.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Float along<em>  
><em>Listen to the song<em>  
><em>The song say kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Music play<em>  
><em>Do what the music say<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

"Pit? What are you-"

"Doing what I should have done since we got on this ride."

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Pit slowly closes his eyes, and leans in for the kiss. Felicity smiles and quickly follows suit. After a few seconds of leaning in, their lips finally touch as the couple finally done what we all waited for. Pit tightens his grip around her waist. Felicity slowly moves her arms around his neck, as their kiss deepens, and still continues, even when the ride is about to end.

_Meanwhile..._

Saphire is happily petting the animals in the Petting Zoo, when a dark shadow rises over her. She turns around happily thinking it's either Pit or Felicity. Her big smile turns into a face of fright. Before she can even get a word out of her mouth, the figure covers her mouth, and runs away with the squirming child, who's desperately hoping her cousin and boyfriend (Well, in Saphire's eyes they're dating) would save her again. This time, it's from one of the biggest fears the five year old has.

Back in the ride, Felicity and Pit have finally finished their little make out session. The boat finally comes to the end of the ride, and stops near the little dock. Pit jumps out of the ride, and offers his hand to help Felicity out. She happily takes her hand and carefully steps out, but suddenly, she cries out in pain, and almost falls into the water. Luckily, Pit catches her, and slowly moves her away from the ride, and to safe land.

"Felicity, are you alright? What happened?"

"Saphire's in trouble."

"What? How do you know? Did you see a vision?"

"No. It's that spell I cast over Saphire to sense when she was in trouble. It's doing its job." Pit quickly gets up, and helps Felicity up from the ground.

"Then we have to find Saphire and find out who took her, and why."

"Exactly. I have a gut feeling that whoever took her, isn't planning on letting her go easily." Felicity says as she and Pit runs into nearest exit from the Petting Zoo, and Tunnel of Love.

Speaking of our five-year-old heroine, as we speak, she's still being carried against her will by the mysterious figure. She has a newly made cut on her cheek that is bleeding, most likely from a knife. Tears rolls down her face, and she starts to whimper.

"Shut it you little brat! Your stupid cousin Daisy, and that idiotic boyfriend of hers won't save you either, so save the waterworks! No one is going to save you now!"

"Excuse me, but I beg to differ." Saphire smiles happily, knowing who voice that is. The Figure turns around to see Felicity, standing a couple of feet behind them boldly with a smile, and a hand on her hip.

"You're right about Lou and Daisy not saving her, but you're wrong about how no one is going to save her. That's my responsibility, so if you please, let the young girl go, and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Why don't you mind your own god damn business!"

"When it involves my family, it is my god damn business. Now I'm going to ask you again: Let the little girl go."

"Not a chance! The brat needs to be out of the picture, so I can have what I want!"

"You really think killing his ex-wife, then his daughter will finally make him completely yours, Melissa? Damn, you must be even more pathetic than I thought." Yes ladies and gentlemen. The antagonist and mysterious figure that took Saphire earlier in the story is none other than Melissa, Saphire's stepmother. Melissa is a slender, pale skinned woman. Only 5'4, she has blond hair, green eyes, and wears a red shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. She has a deep hatred toward his new husband's ex-wife, Misty, and his daughter Saphire. In fact, she's actually jealous of the pair having Chris' attention, and wants to get rid of them, so his attention could be all on her. She is malicious, witch like, and abusive. Surprisingly, she has two daughters of her own, Mandy and Sally.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know about me?"

"My name is Felicity, princess and heir of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Saphire's teenage cousin. And Daisy managed to tell me a couple of things about you before we left. And I would appreciate it if you would not curse in front of Saphire. So, are you going to let my cousin go, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Felicity says as she takes one step toward Melissa, but Melissa pulls out a knife, and puts it toward Saphire's throat.

"One more step, and you'll get the brat back as a corpse." Felicity stops and looks at Melissa with a very hard and evil glare. Melissa smiles malevolently, knowing that Felicity can't do a thing against her since she's using her cousin as a hostage. Suddenly, two blue arrows flies right toward Melissa, scratching her cheek and leg. Melissa unknowingly lets go of Saphire, and Saphire runs toward Felicity. Felicity grabs her and holds Saphire tight. She kisses her hair, and they let go.

"Saphire, are you okay? Does that cut hurt?"

"I'm fine, and it doesn't. I knew you and Pit we're going to rescue me!"

"Of course we were! We love you, Saph. And I made a promise to you, and I plan on keeping it." Felicity takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood and a tear off her face. Melissa is beyond pissed.

"You are going to pay for interfering!" Melissa screams, startling the cousins. Felicity gets up from the ground.

"Stay behind me, Saphire." Felicity says as she moves the girl behind her. Saphire nods, and is trembling in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let her take you away from me again." Melissa runs toward the girls. Felicity gets into a fighting stance while protecting Saphire. Suddenly, another blue arrow appears, between Melissa and the girls. Pit flies down next to the girls with his bow and arrow ready.

"Saphire?"

"She's fine. Thanks for helping us out."

"Of course I would help you out. You and Saphire are very important to me. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you. Now take Saphire and get out of here."

"What? But why?"

"Pit, we need to get her somewhere safe, away from Melissa. I can't do that, because I don't have wings. You're the only one who can fly out of here. And you're the only one here I can trust to look after her. Please." Felicity looks at him with a sympathetic and thoughtful look. Realizing that she's absolutely serious and right, Pit sighs, and slowly nods, no matter how much it hurts him to leave her alone with Melissa.

"Alright Felic. I'll take her somewhere safe."

"Take her back to the Castle, and let Mar and everyone know what went happen, and not to worry about me."

"I will. Please be careful."

"I will. Thank you, for everything." Felicity says as she gives Pit a quick kiss on the lips. She kneels down to Saphire, rubs her hair, and kisses her forehead.

"Now Saphire, Pit's going to take you back to the Castle. You be a good girl, and listen to him. Okay?"

"But aren't you coming with us?"

"Not yet. I have to make sure Melissa doesn't hurt you, or anyone else. I'll be with you, Pit, and everyone soon okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Saphire gives her a quick hug, and then runs to Pit. Pit picks her up, gives one last look to Felicity, who's smiling at them. Pit flies off with Saphire. Felicity smiles, knowing that her cousin, and soon to be boyfriend are safe from harm. Felicity turns around to an enraged Melissa, holding two knives.

"You're going to regret interfering. After I kill you, that little brat is next."

"And I'm going to make sure you don't lay a hand on that little girl. If you want her that badly, you're going to have to go through me."

"You will hardly be a challenge! Get ready for your death!"

"Bring it on you crazy, knife wielding bitch." Melissa gets even more enraged at Felicity's insult. She runs toward her with two knives in her hands. Felicity takes a deep breath, and gets into a fighting position, bracing her for whatever Melissa has in store for her.

*Boss Battle: Melissa!*

Felicity: 90/90 HP

Melissa: 95/95 HP

Melissa runs toward her with two knives (one in each hand) to Felicity, who stands in a fighting position, waiting for the attack. Melissa swings her knives left and right at the teenager. Felicity tries her best to dodge them left and right, but she manages to cut a couple of times by her knives (which are very sharp). As soon as Melissa tries to use her knives on her again, Felicity thinks quickly and grabs one of her arms. She twists it behind her back, forcing her to drop the knife. As soon as she sees the knife on the ground, she kicks one of her ankles with a real hard kick, causing her to fall. She goes to take the other knife out of her hand, but Melissa is faster. She stabs Felicity on her left shoulder. Felicity kicks her away, forcing her to pull the knife from her shoulder. She clenches her teeth, so she won't scream at the pain as she grabs her injury, that's bleeding.

Felicity: 40/90 HP

Melissa: 75/95 HP

"Had enough princess?" Melissa says mockingly as she gets up from the ground. Felicity takes some deep breaths as she slowly starts to get up from the ground. She has cuts all over her arms, her legs, her waist, and one on her forehead She takes her hand off her wound. She wipes the blood off her hand, and gets into another fighting position, with a smirk on her face, angering Melissa.

"Are you kidding? Bowser put up a better fight than you. And I fought him when three times before I even turned 14. You're going to have to do better than that if you really want to take me down." Melissa runs to her again, and tries to stab her again, but Felicity ducks. Suddenly, lightning falls straight down at her. She manages to duck at the last minute, but the lightning still strikes her anyway. Using this to he advantage, Melissa manages to get a few more swipes at the teenager, and one more stab, this time on her right side of her waist. She puts her hand over her newest injury, causing her to scream as she struggles to get up from the ground.

Felicity: 5/90 HP

Melissa: 75/95 HP

"Aw come on! As if you being a crazy knife wielding bitch wasn't enough! No, you just had to be a crazy knife-wielding bitch that controls lightning! Give me a damn break with all people doing lightning attacks!"

"Ha! Now you're getting scared! You didn't know I have control over lightning, and now, you're finished! And when I finally kill you, I'll go after your crybaby cousin!" But suddenly, Felicity starts to chuckle, then giggle, then full out start to laugh at Melissa. Melissa is confused, but angrier, as she wonders how the heck could she be laughing when she's a bout to killed.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, but you're so stupid!"

"Excuse me! You're the one whose about to die, and you're calling me stupid!"

"Yeah! You're so stupid, you failed to realize something!"

"What?"

"I thought you were a normal person with an unhealthy obsession with killing your husband's ex-wife and daughter and knives, but seeing you have the power to control lightning, I don't have to hold back anymore."

"What? You were holding back! I don't believe it!"

"No, it's true. See, I'm a very fair person. I'm always being fair to my opponents based on their skill. Since I assumed, which was a bad thing on my part, that you was a normal human being with no powers at all, I decided to fight you with hand to hand, well in this case, knife combat. But seeing that there's more to you than meets the eye, I'm going to even the playing field."

"Ha! Even if you do, I'm still going to kill you!"

"You seriously think you can? I remember Sabasa saying the same thing a few years back, and she ended up getting defeated. I really doubt you can take me down now."

"You smart little smart mouthed bitch (Felicity: Why does everyone still call me little?)! You're going to pay with your life!" The lightning appears yet again, this time, it's stronger than ever! Perhaps, the lightning reflects off Melissa's anger, and the angrier she became, the more powerful the lightning became. Felicity smirks at Melissa's attack.

"Reflecta!" The teenage says as she spins around, creating a diamond shaped shield around her. The bolts reflect from it, and hits Melissa. Melissa screams as the lightning shocks her three times, and falls on her knees.

Felicity: 5/90 HP

Melissa: 65/95 HP

"What?"

"Guess I'm not as easy to beat as you thought, Melissa."

"How did you-"

"Oh! You didn't know about my magical powers, did you? Yeah. Well if you realize earlier, that most members in my family, like my amazing mom, Peach, and my awesome cousin, Daisy, have magical abilities. If you would have realized earlier, then you probably wouldn't have been so shocked, and easily defeated." Felicity says flatly to the woman. Unfortunately, her injuries are starting to take a serious toll on her strength.

"Defeated? Are you blind as well as stupid? I'm still here, and in a better shape than you!"

"Not for long. Come on then! Show me why you're so menacing and feared! Because all I see is a pathetic, jealous, attention grabber who's tried to kill a child time and time again, and has yet to succeed." Melissa's face becomes red with anger, as she clenches her teeth, and her fists.

"You...will...DIE!" Melissa screams in complete anger as six lightning bolts appear and tries to attack Felicity once again. _I only have enough strength for one big attack. Hope this works!_

"Tali." Felicity says as she disappears from the spot she was standing entirely, the bolts hits the spot where she was just was. Melissa is shocked and looks around in anger for.

"Where the hell are you, you little smart mouthed bitch! You easily talked so much crap about me, but then you disappear! You're nothing but a scared little brat! You're worse than your pathetic little cousin! And when I do kill her, I'll tell her how her big cousin was such a coward against me!"

"Sparkli nalia!" Suddenly, specks of glitter fall all over the room. They explode on contact and the bitter woman cries out in pain. But Felicity's not done with her yet.

"Frece!" She screams as a burst of ice suddenly appears, and heads toward Melissa, still dazed from her first attack. She's hit and sent backwards, but not too far, as she manages to still stay on her feet And if you thought Felicity was done now, then you better think again.

"Flara!" A small, but powerful flame heads toward Melissa, who doesn't see it coming. When she does, it's too late. The flame reaches her, and she screams out in pain. After a few minutes, she falls down to the ground.

Felicity: 5/90 HP

Melissa: 0/95 HP

Felicity slowly walks to the unconscious woman. She bends down, and puts two fingers on her neck, to see if she has a pulse. She feels a very strong pulse.

"Though I shouldn't give a damn if you live or die, I'm glad you're alive. But I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to harm my cousin again." Felicity gets up from the ground, and walks away. She only gets a few feet until her injuries, and exhaustion catches up with her. She collapses on the ground, as her breathing slows down.

"Saphire, sorry...I couldn't...keep my...word." Felicity says softly, as a tear falls down her cheek, and her view fades to black.

_A few minutes later…_

"Felicity!" Pit screams as he lands onto the ground, and rushes toward her. He bends down to pick up her unconscious body. Pit was starting to get worried about her, at the Princess' requests (as well as everyone else's, and for his own peace of mind), he came back to make sure she was all right.

"Felic. Felic wake up please!" He checks her for any serious injuries. He sees the cuts all over her body, and the bleeding stab wounds on her shoulder, and waist.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never left you behind like that. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be so injured. Forgive me. I promise I won't do anything like this ever again. I will protect you with my life." He checks to see if she still has a pulse. _Please have a pulse. Please be alive. Please Goddess Palutena. Please watch over her._ He puts two of his fingers on her neck, and there was a pulse. It was a very weak one, but still a pulse. He heavily sighs in relief, knowing that she's still alive. He grabs his jacket, and wraps it around her to keep her warm.

"I'm going to get you help, Felic. You're going to be fine. Just please, stay with me." Pit says as he picks the girl up bridal style, and flies with all his might and speed to the nearest hospital.

Mushroom Kingdom: Hospital Waiting Room

In the hospital waiting room, Peach, Saphire, Daisy, Mario, Pit, and Luigi are sitting in the chairs, waiting for any news about Felicity. Pit is sitting in a chair, next to Luigi and Saphire, with Felicity's blood covering his shirt, jacket, and jeans.

"Pit? I bought you some clothes for you to change into from those." Peach cays as she hands him a shirt, and jeans. He takes, and bows to her in respect.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Call me Peach. Please, I insist. And you don't have to bow to me. Friends don't bow to other friends."

"Alright, Peach." Pit says as he smiles at her, and goes to change his clothes. Saphire is silently shedding tears as she sits on her chair, and swings her legs.

"Saph, she's going to be alright." Luigi says as he pulls Saphire closer to him, letting her lean on him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen her in worse shape than this a few times before. She always makes it through."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Felic is a very strong girl with an even stronger will to live."

"Weegee's right. Nothing can kill that girl off that easily." Mario says coming back with two cups of coffee. He gives one to Peach, and another to himself. Luigi waits for his coffee, but Mario just drinks his like nothing happened. Luigi sighs as he mumbles angrily.

"She's one of the strongest kids I know. If there's anyone can make it through this, it's her."

"I ought to kill that Melissa. First, she tries to kidnap Saphire, and then she almost kills Felicity. I swear if something horrible is wrong with Felic, I swear I'll-"

"Daisy, cam down. She's already arrested, and in jail. She won't harm Saphire or Felicity."

"Yeah. I know Peach, but she just makes me so furious."

"She makes us all furious. But we should be focusing on Felicity and her recovery for now. We'll deal with Melissa later." Peach says as Pit and Dr. Toad walk into the waiting room. The group looks nervously at the doctor, knowing he has the teenager's fate.

"Your highness, I'm sorry-"

"No! She can't be dead! She's stronger than this! Why! Why! Why!" Daisy screams as she goes on her knees oh so dramatically. The whole group and the doctor stare at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Actually Princess Daisy, I was going to apologize for taking so long with the Princess Felicity's results."

"Oh. Sorry. I've been watching a lot of General Hospital lately."

"Didn't they cancel that?"

"No, they cancelled One Life To Live, sweetie."

"So doctor how is she?"

"Your daughter is doing exceptionally well, most likely due to her healing powers. The surgery was a success. The stab wounds, and cuts have been sewn. Her shoulder stab wound was quite serious. It was a couple of inches above her heart. If the knife was aimed a couple of inches lower, well you get what I mean. She was given a few blood transfusions because she lost a lot of blood, but she's doing very well. However, we want her to stay overnight for observation. You can bring her home tomorrow. She will be back on her feet in no time, but I want her to take it easy for a bit. She's in the ICU Room 234. You may all see her if you like."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Toad nods and smiles at the Princess, then walks away to checks on other patients.

Mushroom Kingdom Hospital: Room 234

In the hospital room, Felicity is sleeping peacefully in her bed. She is wearing a nice, clean white hospital gown since her clothes were covered with so much blood. Her face is cleaned up from all the blood, dirt, sweat, and tears that were on it. Her cut on her forehead has been sewn and the stitches are visible. On her right arm, is a tube connected to the IV, and a giant heart monitor is on the left side of her bed, which keeps making a continuous beeping sound, showing that her heart is beating, and she's still alive. The adults, along with Pit and Saphire enter the hospital room.

"She looks so peaceful."

"Anesthesia does that to a person, Daisy." Mario says, getting a few chuckles from everyone.

"Pit, when is Felicity going to wake up?" Saphire asks as he tugs on his shirt. Pit bends down, and pets the little girl on her hair.

"She's going to wake up soon."

"Okay. I'm hungry. Can I go get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'll take her to the cafeteria, if that's alright." Pit says looking at Daisy. She nods and Pit grabs Saphire's hand, and they go out the hospital room, but not before Pit takes one last look at the sleeping princess. Peach takes a seat, and starts rubbing her hair.

"You gave everyone a real scare today sweetheart, especially me. But, we're so glad that you're going to be alright." Peach says as she lightly kisses her on the forehead, while avoiding the stitches. Felicity stirs, and opens her eyes. She blinks a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the light. She turns her head to face her mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh sweetheart! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Groggy, but good. Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital kiddo. Pit found you at the fair, and took you here. You remember what happened at the fair?"

"Yeah. Saphire! Is she? Did She and Pit-" Felicity says as she sits up from her bed with a panicked look on her face.

"Relax girlie. They're fine. They made it back. It was only you who didn't." Luigi says as he sits on her bed.

"Then, where are they?"

"Pit took her to the cafeteria because she got hungry. Probably should have asked them get me some coffee, cause they'll most likely get it for me." Luigi says as he gives Mario a pretty dirty look. Mario chuckles nervously as he shrugs at his younger twin brother.

"You had us so worried when he told us what you did, but we were so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Felicity as mother and daughter hug, and Peach kisses her forehead.

"I ought to kill that Melissa for what she did to you. She needs to pay for everything she's done to us."

"Daisy, I really appreciate for wanting to go out your way to the jail just to kick her butt personally, but I really don't want you to do that."

"What? But why? She almost killed you!"

"Today, I fought on my own, and I won. The fact that she got her butt by a fifteen-year-old high school sophomore will be enough to scar her for life. She thought I would be easy to kill since I'm young, but she's didn't expect me to be having magical powers, and that was her downfall. I made her ego suffer real bad. So in conclusion, not only did I beat her up physically, I also beat her mentally. Trust me, there's no need for you to get at her." Daisy smirks at her younger cousin as she walks to the other side of the bed, pats her on the back, and kisses her on her forehead.

"Felicity, you clever little devil, you. I knew you had a great reason to letting yourself get beaten as bad as you did."

"Thanks cousin. I appreciate that."

"Felicity! You're awake!" The group of five turns around to see Saphire, with a band-aid on the cut on her cheek, running towards the bed. The bed is too high for her, but Mario picks her up to let her on the bed, and she crawls toward Felicity. Saphire hugs Felicity very tightly, while Felicity hugs her back, and kisses her hair.

"Hey Saphire. I'm awake, but you're kind of hurting my stitches on my waist."

"Oops! Sorry!" Saphire lets go, and Felicity rubs her injury with a smile of forgiveness on her face.

"I'm so glad you and Pit are safe. Were you a good girl for Pit?"

"Yeah! I was really good. He even got me food because I was really good for him."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have take your word for it." Felicity says as she kisses her again, causing the girl to giggle. Felicity looks up at Pit, who's leaning against the door, watching them. He hasn't said a word since he brought Saphire back from the cafeteria.

"Guys? Would it be all right if you give Pit and I a few minutes? We're not going to do anything bad, I swear. It's just-"

"We understand kiddo. I know you two won't do anything you're not supposed to. We trust you both a hundred percent."

"Thanks Mar."

"No prob. Let's let these crazy kids have their privacy." Mario says as he and the rest of the adults start to leave the room. Saphire is picked up by Daisy, even though she wants to stay and see them talk. As soon as they leave, the door closed, and silence fills the room.

"Look, I'm really sorry I messed up your clothes."

"Don't worry about it. They're just clothes. You're alright, and that's all that matters." Pit says comfortingly as he walks toward the bed, and sits on it.

"So, how bad am I?"

"Well, your healing powers made your injuries heal much faster. Your shoulder was probably the worst out of all your injuries. That knife missed your heart by only a few inches. You'll be able to go home tomorrow. You'll back on your feet in a few days, but the doctor wants you to take it easy for a bit."

"Ah. Man, I must look so horrible right now with these stitches, and bruises all over me."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful as always." Felicity and Pit both blush a crimson red color. Pit moves the hair out of her hair to get a better look of her face.

"So, you're not going to give me a giant lecture about how stupid and reckless my actions were?"

"Funny how you should mention that. Look, I'm not getting on your case because I don't think you can handle yourself. I know you can handle yourself, and I know you are capable of doing so much. The reason why I'm getting on your case is because I don't want you to loose you. When I saw you on the ground earlier, covered in blood and cuts, it broke my heart. I thought you were really dead, and I prayed to the goddess Palutena to give me a small sign that you were still alive. You're very important to me, Felicity, and I don't want to loose you so suddenly."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did the right thing. You kept Saphire safe from Melissa, and you risked your life by facing her head on to make sure she didn't go after us. That takes a lot of courage to do half the things you did, but you did it without a thought, and without looking back. You should never apologize for doing what's right. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Promise me you won't do something as dangerous, and reckless like this again."

"I can't make that guarantee when the people I love are on the line."

"And that's what I love about you. That, and so many more reasons." Pit says as the couple leans in to kiss once again. Outside the room, the door is slightly opened, and 4 pairs of eyes are looking through it.

"Finally! I thought those two would never kiss!"

"Daisy! Keep your voice down! They'll hear you. But I'm she finally found someone that makes her happy."

"Yeah Weegee. And Pit finally got the girl."

"My daughter finally fell in love. And with a good boy too."

"What's going on? I can't see anything!" Little Saphire whines as the adults block her view of what's going on in the hospital room.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Saphire," Daisy says as Saphire sits in the chair and pouts. In the room, Pit and Felicity finish their kiss, and Felicity leans on his shoulder, as she yawns. Pit kisses her forehead, and rubs her back soothingly.

"Maybe I should go. You're getting tired, and you deserve all the rest you need."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. Don't lie. And you need your rest."

"Fine. Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will." Pit says as he and Felicity lies down on the bed. He carefully puts his arm around her waist, taking extra precaution not to hurt her stitches. He leans over to kiss her forehead again.

"Good night, Felicity."

"Good night. And Pit?

"Yeah?"

"I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you for everything." Felicity says as she closes her eyes. A couple of minutes later, Pit hears Felicity's light snores. He smiles brightly as he slowly lets go of her waist, and moves out of her bed. The door opens to reveal Peach, Mario, and Saphire. Luigi and Daisy decided to go home, knowing that Felicity will be all right, and they'll see her tomorrow.

"Pit, is she asleep?"

"Yeah Peach. She really deserves it after everything she been through tonight."

"You're right." Peach walks toward her sleeping daughter, and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good night sweetheart. We'll see you tomorrow." Peach walks toward the door as she waits for Mario and Saphire to say goodnight. Mario walks toward the bed, leans over, brushes the hair out her face, and kisses her cheek.

"Good night kiddo. You always make me proud. Just like your mother." Mario says as he gets up and walks toward Peach and the door.

"I want to say goodnight too."

"I'll take her home, so you guys won't have to stay here longer than you have to."

"Thank you Pit." Peach says as she and Mario leaves the hospital room, and head toward the elevator. Saphire walks toward Pit, and he picks her up, so she can reach the bed. She leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Good night Felicity. Thank you for saving me from Melissa. I love you." Pit sets the little girl down on the ground. He takes her hand.

"Pit?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you and Felic are like Luigi and Daisy now?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say we are like them."

"Good. Cause I wanted you guys to get together."

"Well that's funny. So did I."

"And Pit?"

"Yeah?"

I can tell you like Felicity likes you as much as she likes you."

"Well I'm glad. And I like you a lot too."

"Really?"

"You bet. Now let's get back to the castle, okay?" Saphire nods as they walk out the hospital room, and head toward the elevator. In the hospital room, Felicity is sleeping with a big smile on her face, as she dreams about new adventures with her beloved family, her awesome friends, and the caring boy that will always be there for her.


End file.
